1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat dissipation package including an electronic device such as a light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode, an integrated circuit chip, a semiconductor chip, and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional package mechanism characterized by a structure of “heat inside and electricity outside” according to the related art, while FIG. 1B is a sectional view of the conventional package mechanism characterized by the structure of “heat inside and electricity outside” according to the related art. Here, an LED 3 is mounted in a cup 222 in a heat dissipation base 2. A metal lead 1 having two branches and serving as a first electrode lead of the LED 3 extends from one side of the heat dissipation base 2 and straddles thereunder. Another metal lead 11 having another two branches and serving as a second electrode lead of the LED 3 is bonded to another side of the heat dissipation base 2. The package mechanism indicates that the metal leads 1 and 11 are distributed at peripheries of a light emitting unit, and the heat dissipation base 2 is located between the metal leads 1 and 11. Due to a restriction arisen from the metal leads 1 and 11 surrounding the heat dissipation base 2, it is unlikely for the heat dissipation base 2 to be expanded outward, such that the heat dissipation capacity thereof cannot be significantly enhanced. An encapsulating material 5 packages and protects the LED 3 and a wire 4, and a top of the metal lead 11 and the heat dissipation base 2 are aligned together through the encapsulating material 5. Since the encapsulating material 5 encapsulates most areas at the top of the heat dissipation base 2, the effective heat dissipation area is reduced to a great extent.